Opposite
by Lollipop456
Summary: A porcelain doll arrives in Bonnie's bedroom, but is kept on a high shelf away from the other toys. The doll, Victoria, still manages to find love with the most unlikely toy: Mr. Pricklepants. Rated K  for now, but may be T in later chapters. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Woody laid under the sleeping Bonnie's arm and was about to fall asleep himself when he realized that Mr. Pricklepants, a stuffed porcupine and one of Bonnie's favorite toys, was not lined up with the other toys that Bonnie slept with.

Woody carefully slid away, without waking Bonnie, and began to search for Pricklepants. He was surprised to find him perched on the window sill and staring up at the sky. Woody climbed onto Bonnie's bookshelf so that he could speak to his friend.

"Pricklepants, it's late. You know how upset Bonnie gets if she can't find you." Woody said.

Pricklepants turned to Woody. "Have you ever looked at stars, Woody?" He asked.

Woody looked out the window briefly and then shrugged. "They're beautiful, but what does that have to do with y-"

"There is millions of them. Even though they aren't real, at least they are never lonely. Humans naturally have companionship as well." Pricklepants explained.

"Well, we've got that to. We have Bonnie and everyone else, what more could we want?"

Pricklepants sighed. "We all may be made of cotton and wood, but that doesn't mean we don't have a heart or feelings."

"What do you mean?" Woody asked.

"No matter how much I mean to Bonnie, I am nothing but her toy. No matter how many friends I make, they've always a..." Pricklepants stopped mid-sentence and looked down.

"A what?"

"Never mind, Woody. We should get back to bed." Pricklepants climbed off the sill and returned to Bonnie's bed.

As Woody crawled back under Bonnie's arm, he finally realized what Pricklepants had meant: a true love.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Pricklepants seemed to be acting like himself, but Woody couldn't help be bothered by his conversation with him and, after all, Pricklepants was an actor. A stuffed, lederhosen wearing porcupine toy, but nonetheless an actor.

"Don't let it bother you, Woody." Buzz Lightyear, Woody's best friend amongst the toys, came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Pricklepants is just fine. Look at him now."

Woody watched as Pricklepants recited a Shakespeare sonnet to Peas-In-A-Pod. Woody managed a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know he looks happy, but last night he just seemed so lonely."

Before Buzz had a chance to respond, there was the sound of footsteps and everyone quickly froze as Bonnie came into the room, smiling ear to ear and holding a large box.

"Can I open it, Mommy? Please, please, please, please." Bonnie pleaded.

Laurel, Bonnie's mother, entered the room with an unfamiliar woman. She was in a nice tailored suit and had an expensive leather purse draped over her arm.

"Okay honey, you can open it now." Laurel chuckled.

Bonnie tore the wrapping paper off the box and gave a squeal. Inside the box was a porcelain doll, wearing a 19th century dress and with curled, black hair.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Bonnie squealed, picking up the doll.

"Now careful, Bonnie. That doll is made from porcelain, it's not for playing with." Laurel warned.

Bonnie looked down at the doll and then back at her mom. "Can I sleep with her tonight?"

"Of course, as long as you are careful. Now, why don't you thank your Aunt Susie."

Bonnie placed the doll on the bed and then hugged the other woman's waist. "Thank you, Aunt Susie. It's one of the best birthday presents ever."

"You're welcome, darling." Susie said.

"Thanks, Sue. It must have cost a fortune."

"It was nothing, Laurel, really. There was a small store in Paris and when I saw the doll, I just knew it was meant for Bonnie."

Laurel nodded. "Okay Bonnie, we have to put your doll on the shelf to keep her safe."

"Can I call her Victoria?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Laurel placed the doll, now named Victoria, up on the bookshelf that was in the room.

Laurel, Susie, and Bonnie left the room, closing the door behind them. When the toys realized it was safe, they began to move again and approached the bookshelf.

"It's so high." Dolly said.

"I wonder if she can hear us." Another toy wondered out loud.

"Hello, can you hear from up there?" Woody shouted.

After a moment, Victoria leaned forward and looked down at the toys below her.

"Yes, I can hear you." Victoria shouted back.

"Well, my name's Woody."

"Mine is Victoria."

"Say, can you come down so that we can meet you?" Slinky Dog chimed in.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm up too high and there's no way for me to get down safely." Victoria explained.

"That doesn't matter. You'll be down during bedtime and we can all still talk. Welcome to Bonnie's room." Woody said.

"Thank you, Woody. It was nice to meet you all."

After Victoria leaned back again, all the other toys went about their business and chattered happily about the new arrival. Pricklepants was beginning to feel a bit better thanks to Victoria coming, and he could not help but be a bit curious about the shelved doll.


End file.
